My Little Christmas Weed
by rachcorleone
Summary: Esse ano eu não ia lastimar, nas sombras, sobre como Pierre era hétero; eu não ia voltar cedo para casa e me deprimir e eu também não ia beber até cair, então eu não teria que lidar com isso. -- Tradução.


**Traduzida em:** 09/12/2008

**Autora:** Sarah

**Capítulo Único.**

Esse ano ia ser diferente.

Esse ano eu não ia lastimar, nas sombras, sobre como Pierre era hétero; eu não ia voltar cedo para casa e me deprimir e eu também não ia beber até cair, então eu não teria que lidar com isso.

Não, dessa vez eu ia tomar uma atitude.

E é por isso que, agora, eu estou parado na frente da casa de Pierre, os sons das músicas de uma festa de Natal soando lá dentro.

Falaram-me que, pelo menos, seis bandas diferentes estariam lá, assim como seus convidados e várias outras pessoas que só Deus sabia de onde vinham.

Mas eu tinha um convidado comigo? Não, tudo o que eu tinha era minha pequena planta natalina, seguramente enfiada no bolso da minha calça.

Esperançosamente, isso iria deixar essa festa um pouco melhor... Eu podia ter esperanças, certo?

Eu sabia que essa era a coisa mais clichê que eu poderia fazer, mas se isso significasse que eu poderia beijar Pierre, bem, foda-se, eu carregaria a porcaria do visco a maldita noite toda.

Rindo levemente, eu escorreguei minha mão para dentro do meu bolso, agarrando levemente o visco, antes de erguer minha mão livre e bater na porta.

Eu esperei alguns poucos momentos, antes de eu ouvir risadas e o som de alguém indo até a porta. Ela foi logo aberta por um completamente bêbado Chuck.

"Heyyy, David." Ele disse, sua voz com um tom de risada.

Balançando levemente minha cabeça, um sorriso divertido curvando meus lábios, eu perguntei. "Bebendo muito, Chuck?"

Ele sorriu largamente.

"Só estou aqui há duas horas, Daaavid." Ele disse, esticando a letra 'a' do meu nome.

Rolando meus olhos, eu o empurrei para trás, então eu poderia entrar, fechando a porta atrás de mim.

Ele não pareceu se importar, enquanto apenas agarrava meu braço e me puxava para dentro da sala de estar, dizendo alegremente. "Feliz que você esteja aqui; Pierre está procurando por você, algo sobre te dever qualquer coisa."

Minhas sobrancelhas se juntaram, mas antes que eu pudesse perguntar mais, ele estava cambaleando seu caminho até Seb e Jeff, que estavam próximos da mesa dos 'refrescos', onde eu estava certo de tê-lo visto de servindo de vodka.

Bufei; Pierre sempre soube como dar uma festa.

Sorrindo levemente pelo comportamento de Chuck, eu estava para começar a procurar por Pierre, quando uma voz me chamou.

"Hey, David!"

Virando-me, eu sorri quando vi Gerard Way acenando levemente para mim da sua posição encostada na parede.

Forçando meu caminho por entre o mar de pessoas, eu estava satisfeito quando o alcancei, sofrendo apenas apalpadas mínimas.

"Hey, Gee." Eu disse com um sorriso.

Ele sorriu de volta, antes de falar. "Fico feliz que esteja aqui; é bom ter alguém sóbrio com quem falar, além do Pierre e do Frank."

Eu senti minhas sobrancelhas se erguerem.

"Pierre está sóbrio?" perguntei ceticamente. Usualmente, ele não durava muito quando dava uma festa.

Gerard encolheu os ombros, antes de falar. "Yeah, ele não queria sua casa toda cheia de lixo, então ele optou por supervisionar como um falcão... Um pouco difícil de fazer isso se ele estiver doidão."

Concordei com a cabeça. Isso explicava por que Chuck estava bêbado; Pierre deve tê-lo liberado de suas obrigações paternais.

"Então... Eu ouvi que você trouxe um visco com você." Ele disse com uma pitada de divertimento, um pequeno sorriso afetado torcendo seus lábios.

Eu me senti corar levemente.

"Como você sabe isso?" sussurrei furiosamente.

Ele riu levemente, antes de dizer. "Eu entreouvi sua conversa com o Frank."

Eu gemi; maravilha.

"Então, você teve alguma sorte em roubar beijos do Pierre?" ele disse no tom de quem comenta sobre o tempo.

Bem, dois podiam jogar esse jogo.

Mantendo o mesmo tom que ele havia usado, eu perguntei. "Depende, você já juntou coragem para contra ao Frank que o ama?"

Ele corou levemente, antes de murmurar. "Cale a boca, você já sabe a resposta."

Eu encolhi os ombros, antes de falar. "A resposta é a mesma, então."

Ele estava prestes a responder, quando eu ouvi alguém pigarrear levemente à nossa direita.

Virando-me rapidamente, eu tive que segurar uma risada quando eu vi Frank parado ali, parecendo completamente divertido.

"F-Frank... Eu... Você, como… Quando?" Gerard gaguejou.

Frank apenas sorriu, antes de se mover para frente e pressionar seus lábios nos do vocalista.

Eu senti um sorriso ameaçar aparecer no meu rosto e quando eles se afastaram, ele pareceu apenas se alargar perante as palavras de Frank.

"Também o amo, Gee."

Eu senti um guincho borbulhar dentro de mim e eu estava apenas meio mortificado quando ele escapou da minha boca.

Eles sequer me notaram, entretanto, enquanto Gerard o beijava, murmurando palavras de amor contra os lábios de Frank.

Sorrindo levemente, eu me afastei do novo casal. Por mais que eu os amasse e estivesse feliz por eles, eu não podia evitar me sentir um pouco invejoso de que eles, agora, tinham um ao outro, quando eu não tinha Pierre.

Afastando esse pensamento, eu sai da sala de estar e entrei no corredor. Forçando meu caminho por entre várias pessoas, eu não me preocupei em pedir desculpas – eles estavam todos bêbados, de qualquer modo.

Quando eu finalmente cheguei à cozinha, eu estava quase passando pelo batente quando alguém agarrou meu braço, me mantendo no lugar.

Virando-me, eu senti meus olhos se arregalarem drasticamente. A pessoa que estava me segurando era Pete Wentz... Ótimo.

"Hey, Pete, o que foi?" perguntei, tentando soar pelo menos vagamente interessado.

Ele sorriu afetadamente, um brilho de entretenimento, do qual eu não gostei, em seus olhos.

"Nada... Mas adivinha, David."

Eu cerrei meus olhos em suspeita, antes de perguntar. "O quê?"

Ele sorriu, antes de se inclinar para mais perto, seu rosto à centímetros do meu.

Surpreendentemente, eu não estava nem remotamente confortável quando seu hálito não tinha o cheiro de álcool.

"Nós estamos sob um visco."

Meus olhos se arregalaram, antes da minha cabeça se erguer. Sem sombra de dúvidas, outro visco idêntico ao que estava no meu bolso, estava sobre nós.

Bem, merda.

"Daaavid." Ele cantarolou.

Gemendo interiormente, eu sabia que o único jeito de escapar era aceitando.

Lentamente me movendo para encará-lo, eu encontrei seus olhos e com um pequeno suspiro, concordei com a cabeça, enquanto seu sorriso crescia.

Ele começou a se inclinar para frente, mas parou quando, tanto para meu horror e felicidade, Pierre falou, nos interrompendo. "Vocês estão bem?"

Virando minha cabeça para olhar para ele, eu ia falar, mas Pete o fez antes de mim.

"Yeah, estamos bem."

Agarrando meu queixo, ele me forçou a virar a cabeça para encará-lo, antes de juntar nossos lábios.

Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu chiei levemente. Ele não perdeu a oportunidade de escorregar sua língua para dentro da minha boca.

O beijo foi rápido e bem invasivo, mas não durou muito, antes de Pete se afastar com um sorriso afetado.

Piscando pra mim, ele disse, alto o bastante para que Pierre ouvisse. "Nada mal; se você precisar de um parceiro mais tarde, me deixe saber."

Sem esperar por uma resposta, ele se afastou, misturando-se com os outros convidados.

Demorou alguns momentos para que eu me recuperasse do choque do beijo.

"Wow." Murmurei, ainda não acreditando completamente no que acontecera.

"Isso é um 'wow, não posso acreditar que ele me beijou' ou um 'wow, esse foi um beijo maravilhoso'?" Pierre perguntou.

Lentamente me virando para olhá-lo, eu me fiz responder. "A, o-opção a."

Ele riu e balançou sua cabeça, antes de falar. "Como você se mete nessas situações, David? Já considerou em evitar portas no Natal? Ou, ao menos, você deveria **procurar** por viscos pendurados."

Eu ri fracamente, antes de sair da porta, não querendo que mais ninguém me beijasse... A não ser que fosse Pierre, lógico.

Inclinando-me contra o balcão da cozinha, eu o vi começar a se afastar. Não querendo que ele partisse, eu disse a primeira coisa que passou pela minha cabeça. "Eu realmente preciso de algo para tirar o gosto do Pete da minha boca."

Ele congelou, antes de lentamente se virar para olhar para mim, uma expressão ilegível em seu rosto.

Lentamente, ele falou. "Eu tenho uma idéia... Você quer tentá-la?"

Dei de ombros.

"Claro, vá em frente."

"Certo." Ele murmurou, antes de agarrar meu pulso, enquanto me puxava para frente.

Eu nunca tive a chance de registrar o que estava acontecendo, antes dele estar me pressionando contra o batente da porta, seus lábios nos meus e sua língua na minha boca.

Eu fiquei atordoado por três segundos, antes de beijá-lo de volta, passando meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço.

Esse beijo era tão... Gostoso e... Por falta de palavra melhor, bonito.

Era como se nossas bocas fossem feitas uma para a outra.

Eu queria que nunca acabasse, mas como todas as coisas boas, acabou.

Afastando-nos por ar, estávamos respirando pesadamente, nossos rostos corados.

Incapaz de evitar, eu deixei que um sorriso afetado cruzasse meus lábios, enquanto eu caçoava. "Sabe, se você realmente queria me beijar, você não precisava esperar por algo tão bobo quando um visco pendurado."

Ele corou levemente, antes de murmurar. "Yeah, bem, você sabe."

Eu ri, antes de me esticar e juntar nossos lábios, enquanto falava. "Não se preocupe, Pie. Eu não vou dizer à ninguém que você preciso de um visco para admitir seus sentimentos por mim."

Ele bufou, antes de dizer. "Que gentil."

Eu apenas pisquei, antes de beijá-lo novamente.

Apenas quando ele estava preste a escorregar sua língua para dentro da minha boca, a voz de Frank penetrou nossa pequena bolha. "Hey, Gee, o plano de visco do David funcionou."

Afastando-se rapidamente, Pierre me deu um olhar desconfiado, me fazendo corar e rir timidamente.

"Me deixa entender isso direito, você me caçoou por algo que você estava planejando fazer?"

Abraçando seu pescoço, eu o puxei para baixo e disse. "Menos conversa, mais beijo."

Provando isso, eu juntei nossos lábios. Ele não resistiu, mas eu sabia que amanhã eu seria muito aloprado por isso.

Oh, bem, quem foi que disse que os feriados eram perfeitos?


End file.
